I love you
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: Some say that first loves are the hardest to forget but first the first I love you is even harder to forget. Specially if it came from a guy...


Disclaimer: Hitman reborn does not belong to me. It belongs to the fabulous Akira Amano-sensei.

Warning: This is a product of an extremely **boring **school celebration_.(virtue recognition awarding, happens in my school every month!)_ Which means that I didn't pay attention to my teachers, didn't care about students with good "virtues" and wrote a failed attempt on romance between our beloved Sho-chan and Byakuran. Sho-chan is a little bit OC on this one. (I think) Don't kill me okay.

**I love you**

"I'll be leaving sir." I said looking at the man for permission.

Ah yes, you can leave, Mr. Irie." My professor said to me. Fatigue and stress evident on his face. I closed the door behind me, leaving my professor that seems to be preparing to leave as well. I started walking through the hallway. I looked at my watch.

"10:51 p.m." I got to leave rather early today. I looked around again. _That would explain the empty hallway._ I thought to myself. The hallway was barely lit and it was deserted. I had been staying this late in the laboratories for weeks now. I'm tired, big mess and I think I have become a insomniac, getting used to this schedule. I sighed again. Any normal uni student wouldn't be caught dead walking in these halls at night or staying in the campus these ungodly hours. But I wasn't really normal. Helping a professor on his experiments is one thing but actually being asked to participate fully in it? No, even the thing we're working on is not normal. Quantum physics, timeplanes, a time machine? Hell, I wouldn't be surprise if one day this research would be used to create one. I mean, it is possible.

I didn't even realize that I have reached the gate already. The security guard just smiled at me, being familiar with me already (having staying and working at the laboratory for grave hours). He is still very cheery despite working at the graveyard shift like me. He seemed to be surprised about my early departure. (a/n: I used Yamamoto's personality and image when I was imagining the security guard.)

"You're leaving already, Mr. Irie?" the man asked.

I tried to glare at the man, well tried to. I was too tired. My glare wouldn't really look that mean. It would just look like a tired stare. I let out a sigh. The man was just curious after all he was used to seeing me leave around four in the morning. He even sends me off, getting me a cab all the time. I should be thankful to him.

"Yes I am. My professor gave me an early rest." I replied.

"Ahh, is that so? Are you okay, you look rather pale?" the man said his cheery smile turning to concerned frown.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and have terrible headache." As if to emphasize my point my head started to ache again.

"Oh, you should go home and get some proper sleep then. It will help relieve the headache" said the man noticing my discomfort.

I was going to thank him when felt lanky but strong arms around me, pulling me to broad and toned chest. I froze. I was afraid to see who has locked me in a rather affectionate (totally in the third person's point of view) embrace. And by that I meant everyone that would see me in this situation. My blood froze, as if awaiting for the inevitable to happen.

"Sho-chan! I waited for you!" I recognized the voice at once.

_Inevitable, this was inevitable._

I turned to face the man that just tightened his bear-like embrace. I knew he will be looking for me sooner or later. At least when he got bored waiting for me to come home, having when he had no one else to pester. It was just postponed for a few weeks.

"Good evening, Byakuran-san." I said trying to push the him away.

Instead of pulling away, he just beamed at me with that smile that could make half the female population of the university drop to their knees, _not the only thing they'll be willing to drop off._ I added. I blushed at my own perversion.

"Sho-chan! I missed you" he said as he nuzzled at crook of my neck. I looked back at the security guard, expecting to reprimand us for our (or better said, Byakuran"s) improper public show of affection. To my shock( yes, I was gaping like an idiot) his smile just got brighter. I swear I'll need sunglasses just to look at his smile. _What is wrong with him? Cant he see this is improper and his authority that needs to stop this!_ I thought to myself. I mentally face-palmed. I am "one" of the participant in this improper action. I should be glad that he didn't get mad. Does that mean I should be glad Byakuran hugged me? I do not even want to know.

"Mr. Irie, your boyfriend?" the stupid(now I dubbed him as stupid for certain obvious reasons) guard asked. His smile was full of unhidden mirth and amusement. I blushed, hearing the question/accusation. Couldn't the man see how uncomfortable am I here? I felt Byakuran pull away to face the man( I do not know if he just notice that the guy was there) and smile at him.( Is that a gleam of irritation I spot on his eyes) I was relieve to get my personal space back. Honestly Byakuran has been a bit to attached lately. _Not that he wasn't before._ I faced the security guard still smiling oblivious to the "slightly" irritated look on Byakuran smiling face.( How does he do that? Managing to smile like that while irritated. Or was I the only one that notices)

"U-umm, n-no his just a friend." I was stuttering. _Do you really think he'll buy that?_

"A very close and personal friend." Byakuran added much to my disdain. _Can't he see I'm saving our butts from being fried here? He's just adding oil to the fire._I paled when I saw the guard's smile get bigger. Who the hell can smile like that?

"No, Byakuran-san. You are not a very close and personal friend." Why did that feel right and wrong the same time?

But, Sho-chan! I love you! He whined. He hugged me again, in a way children hug their toy when it's bedtime or when their parents asked them to stop playing but do not want to. I felt a pang of pain. _Why am I comparing myself to a toy and why did it hurt?_

**I LOVE SHO-CHAN!** I heard him yell, whining again. I was snapped out of one my best-left-alone musings. I felt heat in my face again when I absorbed what Byakuran just said. _He loves me! And he said it twice._ I felt my heart beat wildly. I couldn't hear anything but the beating of my heart. With the fatigue and stress bearing me down and then the embarrassment I got from Byakuran inappropriate show of affection and now the wild pounding at my chest. I felt my stomach ache adding to my burdens. I felt my knees dropping, my vision succumb to darkness, my body sinking into the dark abyss.

In plain words, **I FAINTED!**

But even in that dark place I still could hear Byakuran's voice. Not that whining voice but his silky smooth voice. Those word echoing through my mind…

"_**I love you…" **_

"_**I love you…"**_

"Hey, Irie-san…"

"Irie-san!"

I snapped out of my reverie. I looked at the one who had broken it. I spotted the young decimo of the vongola, who was now beet red in embarrassment.

"A-ahh I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to s-shout…" Tsuna said apologizing. He must have thought I was mad at him. I gave him a smile.

"I'm not mad Tsuna. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to you. I was a little bored and my mind wandered a little bit" I said scratching the back of my head, embarrassed to admit that I got bored. We were doing some improvements on Tsuna's X burner system as well as examining his contact lenses and headphones to see if there were damages to it after his match against Genkishi. The battle with the real funeral wreaths is only a few days from now and we're making some few preparations. And well….I got bored. (But hey no one blame me. Surprisingly, watching Spanner tinker with the tiny devices can be one of the most boring things to watch)

"Are you okay, Irie-san?" Tsuna asked me, concern showing on his honey-brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About the first I love you I got from some besides my family." I smiled at his embarrassed expression. What would he say if I told him it came from a guy, from Byakuran nonetheless.

I smiled. Reminiscing… What if I hadn't fainted?

Words _**"I love you"**_ still lingering in my mind. Haunting me still to this day…

I never really forgot.

_Fin…_

**And now I must run because Byakuran is hot on my trail and wishes to murder me for stealing his "pet name" for sho—(gets blasted by fireball) umm I mean Shoiichi (gets blasted by another fireball) hey what did I do that time!(starts picking up the pace because Byakuran just teamed up with Ghost) PLEASE REVIEW AND PRAY THAT I WOULDN'T GET KILLED. (Runs away shouting " Byakuran! You are such a possessive bastard!")and no flamers okay. I mean it, those thing burn!**


End file.
